Paternidad (Paternity)
by Auda Reiss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, del fic de Philomenia. "Cuando un hombre se convierte en padre deja de ser un mero mortal; es, o un héroe, o un monstruo. Y Siger Holmes nunca fue un héroe para sus hijos." Para los que pensamos que el padre de Sherlock y Mycroft no era un mal hombre. CORREGIDA.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a BBC Sherlock y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Este fic NO ES MÍO, es una traducción del fic "Paternity", de Philomenia, autora del tmblr "I believe in Mycroft Holmes" (os lo recomiendo a tod s aquell s que tengan el mismo problema obsesivo con este personaje que yo tengo). Podéis encontrar el original en archiveofourown . org, en la sección de fics de Sherlock (TV). En caso de que haya muchos reviews me comprometo a traducir algunos a la autora.**

* * *

Cuando un hombre se convierte en padre deja de ser un mero mortal; es, o un héroe, o un monstruo. Y Siger Holmes nunca fue un héroe para sus hijos.

Es un hombre mayor, ahora, pero las memorias aún le son recurrentes, emergiendo espontáneamente, desgranándose como exclusivas de noticias en la distancia vacía y cada vez más oscura.

Sabe que podría haberlo hecho de otra manera…

_Septiembre de 1966_

A medida que los meses siguientes a la victoria de la Copa del Mundo fluían, el verano se volvió indio. El Teniente de Aviación Siger Holmes había seguido la migración tradicional que siempre tenia lugar cuando estaba de permiso, y se dirigía hacia las agujas soñadoras de la ciudad de Oxford.

Encontró a su padre, un físico, en su despacho del college. El Profesor William Mycroft Holmes, corpulento y resplandeciente tras su escritorio, se miró su hijo favorito con un gesto cierta diversión sardónica mientras le pasaba tres medidas de buen whisky.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta marcó la entrada de Violet Sherrinford en su vida. Era una criatura pequeña y pulcra enfundada en una falda lápiz: verla le hizo sentir un temblor en su corazón. Su padre había preparada el encuentro con sencillez y precisión. Fue con orgullo que presentó su hijo a su estudiante de investigación más prometedora. Violet se apartó un rizo negro de la cara, para nada sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

Con el porte militar y la sonrisa encantadora que habían convencido a tantas mujeres de meterse en su cama, le envolvió su mano con la suya. Siendo famoso, venerado y respetado en su entorno, estaba decidido a causar una buena impresión ahora que ese encontraba fuera de su esfera habitual.

-El Teniente de Aviación Siger Holmes. Per ardua ad astra.- le dijo

-Ah. Omne ignotum pro magnifico. –le respondió ella con cansancio.

Sus ojos grises parecieron engranajes de maquinaria cuando lo miró desinteresadamente. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía palabras.

Tenía veintisiete años, y ella apenas veinte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que no fuese casarse con ella?

_Abril de 1967_

Con el Profesor trabajando desde Oxford la mayor parte del año, los recién casados se mudaron a la mansión familiar de Sussex.

Violet ocupó de inmediato el viejo estudio de su padre, esparciendo sus papeles, y notas, y formulas por todo el escritorio, conquistando el cuarto con papeles.

Su presencia absente engulló la casa. El ruido de sus pensamientos, más audible que el tecleo de su máquina de escribir, emanaba como rayos desde el cuarto cerrado.

_Marzo de 1968_

Tuvieron un niño; murió.

Siger se preguntaba si Violet se había siquiera percatado de ello.

Una vez el niño estuvo en el mundo, se miró a Sherrinford fugazmente y proclamó que el bebé rubio se parecía a su padre. Unos días después lo había transferido a las niñeras y había vuelto a su escritorio.

El día del funeral levantó la vista de sus ecuaciones para ojear a su marido vestido de negro. Él le suplicó que se vistiese, y que fuese a la iglesia, a decir adiós a su primer retoño. Ella partió su lápiz en dos y se fue a la cama, cerrando la puerta con pestillo a su paso.

No se dejó ver durante dos semanas.

A Siger nunca se le había ocurrido que los genios pudiesen ser frágiles.

_Junio de 1969_

Dejaba ecuaciones como tarjetas de visita por toda la casa. Las dibujaba en el espejo, con su pinta-labios aciruelado, las rallaba en el espejo del baño después de ducharse, las esbozaba en el polvo del mantel.

Siger podía reseguir sus movimientos por la casa a través de esos pensamientos descartados sin cuidado. Para él resultaban un lenguaje desconocido: podía leer tanto en ruso como en árabe, pero estos símbolos se deslizaban más allá de su comprensión.

Se preguntaba cómo su esposa podía decorar su cerebro con semejantes números.

Sacó Polaroids de sus cálculos abandonados antes de limpiarlos, y le pasaba las fotografías por debajo la puerta de su estudio.

_Febrero de 1970_

Le había llevado meses de persuasión para convencer a Violet de que ella quería tener otro niño.

El bebé nació un mes después de que el Profesor Holmes muriese, así que solo parecía lógico llamarlo como su abuelo. A su segundo hijo se lo cargó con grandes expectativas desde el día que nació.

Mycroft se parecía mucho más a su madre, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos pálidos.

Se puso al niño en una guardería. Violet se envolvió en su bata de flores y volvió a su escritorio. Siger sacó su uniforme y volvió al aeródromo.

_Agosto de 1974_

Tenía cuatro años y jamás soltaba palabra.

Mycroft se había convertido en un niño quieto y silencioso. Le gustaba sentarse en el jardín, bajo un árbol, y hacer dibujos taxonómicos de caracoles. Podía recrear la hélice de sus caparazones a la perfección.

Se había leído casi todos los libros de la casa.

Un año antes, más o menos, su madre había tenido un interés repentino por él, y emergía periódicamente de su estudio para regalarle problemas matemáticos. Se familiarizó con los números tan rápido como lo había hecho con las letras.

Las pasiones de Mycroft, siempre a medio camino entre la ciencia y la poesía, prendían las brasas cada vez más frías del corazón de su madre. Violet siempre tenía tiempo para su hijo.

Siger le enseñó a Mycroft a jugar al ajedrez, cosa que le encantó y dominó con la misma inmediatez. Siger intentó sonsacarle algunas palabras, abriendo la boca ampliamente a la palabra "Jaque Mate" mientras pronunciaba las vocales. Mycroft permanecía callado y, cuando tenía que anunciar una victoria en el tablero, sonreía con serenidad antes de derribar el rey de su padre.

Violet se había ido volviendo aún más distante, y apenas comía o dormía, escribiendo teoría tras teoría. Su nombre era conocido entre los físicos, y daba clases magistrales en los mismos auditorios en los que el padre de Siger lo había hecho antes.

Siger se sentía un extraño en su propia casa. Se hundió en sus silla y bebió mucho, mientras veía como su mujer se alejaba conduciendo su Bentley azul, camino de nuevo a la sacrosantedad de una Oxford que ya no lo incluía a él.

Una voz suave y aliena lo sacó de su ensueño.

-Te quiere de verdad ¿sabes? A su manera. –

Siger parpadeó con sorpresa ante las primeras palabras de su hijo. Mycroft solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula que su padre le dirigía y volvió su atención a sus libros de botánica.

_Junio de 1975_

Jamás pensó que él fuese capaz de pegar a un niño. Es terrible equivocarse.

Aunque el habla había ya había agraciado a su hijo éste permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Mycroft no quería comerse las gachas y atizaba los grumos con el reverso de su cuchara.

El humor de Siger se avivaba y apagaba con la regularidad del latido del corazón. Cualquier cosa podría sacarlo de sus casillas, si ocurría en el mal momento. Le añadió azúcar al bol y le lo empujó hacia su hijo. Los ojos de Mycroft se centraron en el rostro de su padre, con el mismo mecanismo materno de alta precisión trabajándole furiosamente tras la mirada.

-Mami sabe que aún fumas. Tendrías que haber tomado la precaución de disimular tus dientes amarillos. –Le dijo Mycroft.

Un estallido de rabia blanca lo cegó. Cuando volvió en si, su hijo sangraba en el suelo de la cocina.

Asustado, se había acercado al chico, pero se quedó inmóvil al escuchar una voz fría tras suyo.

-No te atrevas a… -

Se le había quedado el aliento atrapado en la garganta.

Violet quedaba enmarcada por el marco de la puerta. De los ojos de sus esposa salía la fiereza de una leona y, por primera vez, comprendió cuán verdadero era el amor que ella le tenía a su hijo.

-Mami… -La voz de Mycroft era suave, y se atragantaba entre lágrimas. Pero, más allá del dolor, había en ella un ronroneo de devoción y euforia mientras su adorada madre se lo llevaba en brazos.

Siger se retiró arriba, a su despacho, y abrió el whisky que había escondido en el cajón.

Después de eso Mycroft siempre se comió las gachas.

_Diciembre de 1975_

Siger daba por sentado que Mycroft había vuelto a retirarse de nuevo en su silencio cuando oyó la voz extraña de su hijo tras la puerta del estudio de Violet.

El chico seguía hablando, pero no con él.

Enfadado, fue más tarde a enfrentarse a su mujer.

Violet fue sorprendida por el intruso, que parecía raro y fuera de lugar en su uniforme de la aviación entre sus libros de texto. Dejó su pluma en el escritorio y lo miró expectante por encima de las gafas mientras él daba zancadas en la alfombra.

- Nunca quise pegar al muchacho. –

-No es por eso por lo que ya no habla contigo. –

- ¿No?

-No. Mycroft es un chico pragmático. Tu no le entiendes, así que no ve la necesidad de seguir intentando relacionarse contigo.

Violet le sacudió la mano displicente y volvió a llevar la pluma a la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo. Siger se miró a su mujer durante todo un minuto, pero ella no volvió a alzar la mirada.

_Enero de 1977 _

Tras ascender en filas, el Coronel de las Fuerzas Aéreas Holmes se descubrió desando tener otro niño.

Quería un hijo que admirase a su padre, que quisiera hacer maquetas de aviones y visitarla aerobase. Aunque Mycroft siguiese descendiendo para jugar a ajedrez con su padre, estaba, por lo demás, desinteresado en éste, a menudo demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tan demasiado como su madre.

A Mycroft, que tenía ahora siete años, habitualmente le daba por encerrarse con sus libros en la habitación del altillo; solo Violet podía conseguir que saliese, cuando le daba por ahí. Era un niño volátil e intenso, y Siger no veía en él nada de sí mismo.

Le había llevado años, esta vez, para persuadir a Violet que una adición a la familia sería beneficioso. Ella había insistido en que la publicación de su trabajo era prioritaria. Finalmente cedió.

Sherlock nació el mismo mes en que "Física Atómica Moderna: Espectros y Estructuras" fue publicada y se parecía aún más a su madre que Mycroft.

Ni Violet ni Mycroft tuvieron interés alguno en el recién llegado. Siger colgó un Airfix SPitfire sobre la cuna de Sherlock y volvió a su trabajo.

_Mayo de 1980 _

Al menos Sherlock había empezado a hablar como lo hacían los niños normales. Aún y a pesar de que su primera palabra fue el nombre de su hermano, las consonantes juntas tenían una coloratura rara e incómoda en la lengua del infante.

Desgraciadamente, Sherlock no mostraba interés alguno en los aeroplanos. Tampoco le importaba nada de lo que había preocupado a Mycroft a su edad; rechazaba leer o dibujar, o jugar al ajedrez.

En vez de eso, se aferraba ferozmente a su hermano. Para sorpresa de Siger, a Mycroft parecía no importarle. Sus ojos parecían más brillantes de lo normal cuando cogía la mano de su hermano pequeño.

Juntos se tumbaban a la sombra del rododendro, mientras Mycroft le enseñaba a su hermano los nombres científicos de los insectos beneficiosos. Sherlock pasaba el resto de la tarde dibujando abejorros.

_Marzo de 1981_

Eran niños solitarios, pero en cierto modo, eran solitarios juntos, y eso marcaba la diferencia.

_Diciembre de 1981 _

Nadie decoraba nunca el árbol de Navidad. Ocupaba una esquina de la sala de estar, como si se hubiese arrastrado desde el jardín

Sherlock había descubierto los piratas justo a tiempo para Navidad así que, debajo de las ramas verdes desnudas y envuelto en papel colorido, había un sombrero de pirata y un galeón de juguete, y ejemplares de "La Isla del Tesoro" y "El Corsario Negro".

Siger empezaba a sentir que, por fin, tenía un hijo al que podía entender.

_Febrero de 1982 _

Sherlock había descubierto la química, y con ese descubrimiento se había esfumado toda esperanza que Siger pudiera haber albergado de que su hijo más joven quizás pudiese seguir sus pasos.

Mycroft ayudaba con sus ecuaciones químicas, y juntos, dejaban chinazos en la alfombra.

_Abril de 1982 _

El televisor tronaba. La expresión seria del hombre de las noticias, su suave fruncir de ceño que formaba arrugas de preocupación denotando el esfuerzo concentrado de articular cada palabra con claridad, aparecía una y otra vez, intercalado con las secuencias de la zona de combate. El inhóspito paisaje de Falklands, a pesar de encontrarse muy lejos, se parecía mucho a la tierra alta escocesa.

Mycroft estaba embelesado.

No pensaba en su padre, esperando en ese momento órdenes, en la base de la fuerza aérea de una isla del Atlántico Sur. A penas se había percatado de que su padre se había ido.

_Junio de 1982 _

Siger no sabía porqué había esperado que sus hijos saliesen corriendo por la carretera para recibirlo al volver de la guerra.

_Marzo de 1983 _

Siger había decidido enseñarles a sus hijos código Morse, convencido de que les suscitaría interés. Así fue, y ambos lo aprendieron en menos de una semana.

De ahí los chicos pasaron al Esperanto y, una vez la comunicación en esa lengua resultó demasiado fácil, empezaron a desarrollar su propia idioglosia.

Gradualmente, sus peculiares sonidos vocálicos se disiparon, a medida que su lenguaje evolucionaba a gestos. Un cabeceo, un guiño, un ladeo del cuello, y frases enteras se transmitían, al parecer.

La casa cayó de nuevo en el silencio.

_Diciembre de 1983_

El violín fue un regalo de Navidad. Una idea de Mycroft.

Los sonidos chirriantes de dedos inhábiles se hacían eco por toda la casa, acunando a Siger en un apacible amorriñamiento.

_Enero de 1987_

Había sido fácil empezar el affaire. Fue impulsado por habitaciones de hotel y rosas rojas y el disimulo; llamadas telefónicas susurrantes, y demás cosas que Violet habría despreciado. Fue fácil continuarlo; nadie en la casa notaba cuando se iba.

Jane se parecía a su mujer, solo que no tenía su intensidad fatal. Sus ojos eran marrones,

Mientras dormía, él le acariciaba los rizos oscuros y pensaba en el caoba del escritorio de su mujer.

_Mayo de 1987_

Nadie sabía cuando se había hecho la declaración, o cuando había tenido lugar la primera batalla. Lo que importaba es que ahora Mycroft y Sherlock estaban en guerra. O más concretamente, Sherlock estaba en guerra con su hermano mayor quien, sin intentarlo nunca de veras, siempre se las arreglaba para ser el mejor, el más brillante de los dos. Mycroft permaneció estoico, impasivo, observando como su querido hermano rabiaba contra él.

La puerta del estudio de Violet permaneció cerrada. Siger destapó otra botella.

_Junio de 1987_

A los chicos les sabía mal haber hecho enfadar a Mami. Siger podía oírles desde detrás la puerta de su estudio, con sus risas peculiares e incómodas en sus gargantas.

Esperó fuera hasta que Violet dejó salir a sus hijos. Mycroft entrecruzó su ojos con los de él, dedicándole una mirada compleja en su furia e intrincada en su tristeza. Sherlock miraba adelante, más allá de él.

Los dos hermanos se fueron a partes distintas de la casa.

Al verlos irse, Siger se sorprendió preguntándose cómo habría sido la vida si Sherrinford, el hijo que se le parecía, hubiese vivido.

_Agosto de 1987_

Todo se había destapado, por supuesto. Quizás Violet se había estado enmurallando en su propio trabajo, pero sus hijos lo veían todo. Sherlock se le había enfrentado, le había amenazado con contar su affaire. Llevado por la rabia y el pánico, había abofeteado al muchacho.

Al instante Violet le pidió que se fuera.

-Jamás debí casarme contigo. Fue un error. –Le dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos lo desarmarían.

Violet no contestó, pero él podía ver que ella estaba de acuerdo

-Sherlock cree que Mycroft debería habérmelo dicho antes. – Le dijo ella cavilando, mientras miraba a fuera, al jardín. – Como si eso hubiese cambiado nada .

Así que eso había sido, pues; el factor que había causado su guerra fraternal. Mycroft también se había dado cuenta, lo había hecho antes que Sherlock, pero había decidido permanecer en silencio. Mycroft se había decantado por el mantenimiento del funcionamiento de la familia, en vez de por la verdad.

Tras hacer sus maletas, Siger dejó su anillo de bodas en la mesita de noche.

En otro cuarto, en otra parte de la casa, Mycroft también hacía las maletas, listo para su primer trimestre en Oxford.

Mientras Siger se alejaba en coche de la casa, se preguntó ocioso si sus hijos jamás harían las paces y volverían a tumbarse en el jardín para identificar insectos.

_Diciembre de 1987 _

Siger hizo lo que se supone que los padres divorciados hacen

Llevó a Sherlock al Zoo y al Museo de la Historia de la Naturaleza. Sherlock permanecía huraño y petulante. Le arañó el brazo y le pidió volver a casa.

Intentar ponerse al día con ellos durante la Navidad fue aún peor. Estuvieron sentados en la cocina de su nueva casa mientras Siger intentaba hablarles. Mycroft, que adelgazaba rápidamente, removía la comida en su plato y bebía café, y contestaba sus preguntas acerca sus tutores y clases con palabras sueltas y frases cortas. A Sherlock no le daba la gana hablar.

Tampoco se hablaban entre ellos, y Siger se disputa se estaba agudizando o si se estaban comunicando en silencio. Los observó atentamente, pero no pudo discernir si el ligero cabeceo de Mycroft, el tamborileo de los dedos de Sherlock o el batir de pestañas de ambos eran indicios de diálogo o de impaciencia.

_Octubre de 1990 _

Se había casado de nuevo, por supuesto.

Las necesidades de Jane eran sencillas, al igual que sus ideas. Estaba muy bonita con su vestido de novia.

Ni Mycroft ni Sherlock habrían ido a la boda.

_Noviembre de 1990_

Vio las noticias sobre la dimisión de Margaret Thatcher en el telenoticias de las seis pm, y pensó en su hijo mayor, sin duda pegado al televisor una vez más.

_Julio de 1991_

Había querido ir a la graduación de Mycroft, pero no había llegado ninguna invitación.

Mycroft se había graduado, por supuesto, con honores. También había publicado un trabajo sobre el teorema binomial que le valió la atención de la comunidad académica, y llovieron ofertas de becas para que continuase sus estudios. La carrera centellante de su hijo ya estaba delante suyo.

Alguien le envió una copia del trabajo de Mycroft. Nunca llegó a descubrir quién fue.

_Setiembre de 1991_

Tenía que irse. Pidió ser trasladado al extranjero y lo enviaron a la base de Gibraltar.

El aire era cálido y sabía distinto.

_Noviembre de 1991 _

Siger preguntó a todos cuantos conocía –sus superiores, amigos del Ministerio de Defensa, -cualquiera que pudiese ser capaz de penetrar el velo secreto. Nadie estaba del todo seguro.

¿Era el MI5 o el MI6? ¿Alguna delegación secreta del gobierno? ¿Quién era el que había asperonado a su hijo mayor lejos del mundo académico de Oxford y lo había atraído a las profundidades turbias de las intrigas políticas de Londres?

Nadie fue capaz de proporcionarle una respuesta clara, aunque si que dio con una referencia de su retoño, enterrada entre papeles gubernamentales, que decía que un tal M. Holmes había sido nombrado contable en la oficina de Hacienda de Whitehall.

Siger no se creyó ni una sola palabra.

_Setiembre de 1994 _

Sherlock prefirió Cambridge a Oxford, y la química a la física.

Si era para molestar a Mycroft, o tradición familiar en general, Siger no podía saberlo con seguridad.

_Octubre de 1995 _

A través de murmullos clandestinos había conseguido rastrear la carrera de su hijo mayor, una estrella emergente en alguna rama de la inteligencia del gobierno.

Entonces los murmullos cesaron por completo.

No porqué su estrella hubiese caído, sino porqué había subido por encima del cielo.

_Julio de 1997_

Ha llamado a las oficinas de Sidney Sussex College, en Cambridge, para preguntar si podría conseguir una invitación para la graduación de su hijo. Cuando le ha da a la recepcionista el nombre de Sherlock, a ésta casi se le cae el teléfono. La ha oído perjurar a sotto voce antes de decirle que el alumno con dicho nombre abandonó los estudios a seis meses de finalizarlos.

Preocupado, ha marcado, sin tener consciencia de ello, el número de Violet.

-Holmes.- Escuchar su voz seca y refinada de nuevo tras todos estos años lo deja sin respiración. Pero agradece saber que ella ha mantenido el apellido.

-Violet… Violet, soy yo.-

-Siger… ¿qué quieres? – se la escucha cansada, pero una década puede tener estos efectos.

- Acabo de llamar al college de Sherlock. Dicen que no va a graduarse este año. ¿Qué pasa? –

De repente, le sorprende oírla llorar. Hay mucho ruido en la línea, y tapa sus sollozos ahogados. Él queda a la escucha, esperando a que ella se recomponga. Tras un minuto, lo hace.

- Lo siento Siger. No puedo hablar de esto – su voz es cortante – Tendrás que hablar con Mycroft.

Le da el número de teléfono de la oficina de su hijo y le cuelga. Siger se queda escuchando la línea unos instantes antes de colgar.

No llama a Mycroft.

_Abril de 1999_

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que volvió a Gran Bretaña, desde que volvió a Jane. Se ha pasado el tiempo paseando por la campiña galesa con ella, meditando sobre el hecho de que no hay nada en el mundo como un día soleado en Inglaterra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se ha sentido realmente relajado.

Él y Jane han alquilado una casita junto al mar; una imagen trillada, quizás, pero que le hace feliz.

Cuando regresa de su paseo una tarde, Jane le da una carta dirigida a él, diciéndole que ha sido entregada antes, por la mañana. A pesar de que el cartero no se atrevería a recorrer el camino traidor que lleva a su casita y que aún no han dicho a nadie que han vuelto.

Siger rompe el sobre, sin poder enmascarar el pánico repentino que se le agolpa en la garganta. Ha reconocido la escritura recargada de su hijo mayor inmediatamente. Han escrito la carta en tinta verde.

"Estoy seguro que entiendes que no eres bienvenido. Ten la amabilidad de volver del mismo modo en que has venido. Con prontitud. -M"

Se toma un momento para releer la carta, trazando delicadamente con los dedos la inicial de la rúbrica. Sin explicarle nada a Jane, empieza a hacer las maletas.

_Enero de 2000 _

Por supuesto, Jane lo dejó. Estaba sorprendido que se quedase con él tanto tiempo como lo hizo. Sorprendido de que ella se hubiese mudado con él al extranjero, para empezar.

Habían muchos motivos. Echaba de menos su país, y estaba cansada de las bases militares. Se sentía sola y ya no podía seguir más tiempo casada con un hombre indiferente.

Pero Siger sabía que era porqué Jane se parecía a su exmujer y porqué él guardaba una copia de "Física Atómica Moderna: Espectros y Estructuras", de la Dra. V.R. Holmes en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Mientras su ya pronto segunda exmujer estaba sentada en el ordenador para reservar los billetes de vuelta a casa, él volvió a abrir el volumen envejecido. La ciencia esotérica de Violeta le resbala. No entiende ni una palabra.

_Octubre de 2001 _

Se ha declarado guerra al Afghanistan de nuevo y Siger sabe que él no tomará parte en la acción. No sabe seguro cuando se convirtió en un hombre mayor, pero ahora es así como se siente.

Sentado en su escritorio hojea perezoso nuevos informes. En el fondo de una foto ve una silueta familiar. Ahora está más mayor, y lleva tanto un paraguas caro como el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, pero ése solo puede ser su niño.

Siger se pregunta si Mycroft intentó empezar o detener esta guerra. La tensión alrededor de los ojos de su hijo no rebela nada.

_Mayo de 2003_

"La Ciencia de la Deducción." Siger sonríe un poco mientras surfea el sitio web.

Si se trata de inventarte tu propio oficio, confía en Sherlock.

_Marzo de 2004_

Se ha retirado de las fuerzas aéreas y ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

Esperaba recibir una carta de Mycroft advirtiéndole de que se fuese de nuevo, pero no ha llegado nada.

Parece que sus hijos se han olvidado de él.

_Agosto de 2007_

Se ha enterado de que Violet ha muerto a través del obituario en "The Times". El artículo venía acompañado de una foto de ella en su escritorio. Aunque su pelo se había vuelto cano y su cara arrugada, esos ojos dominantes seguían punzando desde la fotografía, cavando un agujero en su psique. Sesenta y un años no era edad para morirse; aún parecía la chica que había conocido a finales de ese verano en Oxford.

El día del funeral se vistió de negro y condujo hasta la casa, a pesar de saber que no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para salir del coche.

Aparcó en el camino de entrada y se quedó mirando fijamente la casa, tomando consciencia de todos los cambios. Estaba cayendo en mal estado y la enredadera que se aferraba a la fachada principal seguro que ocultaba aún más deterioramiento. Al parecer, con dos hijos ya mayores ascendiendo por el mundo y con ella atada a su trabajo en el college, nadie de los Holmes que quedaban había tenido tiempo para mantener la mansión.

Reparó en dos siluetas altas junto a la ventana de la cocina, mirándolo fijamente. Sabía que lo verían; siempre lo veían todo.

Desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para entrar en la casa, hablarles a sus hijos, preguntarles como están. Desearía saber quien de los dos es el más alto.

Pero sabe que si pusiese un pie dentro, uno de los dos hombres jóvenes le soltaría un puñetazo y el otro envenenaría su te. Se pregunta cuál escogería qué táctica: probablemente sucedería justo lo contrario de lo que él predijese. Siempre burlaban las expectativas de los demás.

Enciende el motor, mete la marcha y se va.

_Enero de 2009_

Oye hablar de Sherlock por todos sitios, en todos los periódicos, desde que éste conoció al doctor ese. Se sienta en la oscuridad, delante de la pantalla brillante del ordenador, degustando cada palabra del blog de John Watson.

_Junio de 2012_

Le han dicho que no piense en él como su lecho de muerte, que quizás consigue salirse de esta. Pero no lo hará, y sabe que no lo hará. El cáncer se le ha comido demasiado.

La habitación del hospital ofrece buenas vistas del centro de Londres, pero toda su atención esta enteramente centrada en la televisión de la esquina de su cuarto, que emite el canal de noticias 24h. EL nombre de su hijo menor, característico e inconfundible, aparece estampado con un lazo grueso rojo cada tres minutos.

Dicen que es un fraude, y Siger intenta no imaginarse el cuerpo aplastado y arruinado de Sherlock. Él ha visto hombres caer desde alturas mayores, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, empapados de sangre. Parpadea con fuerza, preguntándose vagamente porqué no esta llorando.

Un hombre alto al que no reconoce entra a grandes pasos en el cuarto. Va vestido con un traje tan bien cortado que hace que Siger, en su pijama de algodón fino, se sienta repentinamente indigno e insignificante. Lleva un paraguas, y con la punta da golpecitos contra el frío suelo de linóleo de forma nerviosa e impaciente. Siger se obliga a sí mismo a levantar la mirada hacia la cara del hombre.

Reconoce esos ojos. Esos ojos fríos, fieros y penetrantes.

-¿Mycroft? –

El hombre no contesta pero, por un momento, parece dudar.

-Mycroft… - Siger siente que la garganta se le cierra entorno las palabras. Traga para obligar a las sílabas a que le salgan. –Siento lo de tu hermano.

Mycroft lo mira severamente y Siger se arrepiente de haber hablado. Pero entonces, la postura tiesa de Mycroft se deshace, dejando la sonrisa serena y omnicente del niño apunto de ganar la partida de ajedrez.

Y Siger lo entiende.

Sherlock Holmes vive.

_Fin_


End file.
